Percy has a What?
by WizardingWolfbloodDemigod
Summary: The war is over! Percy decides to go visit his mom, Sally, and his step-dad, Paul. But he comes home to a tiny, remarkably cute, surprise. But when Paul and Sally have to leave for an emergency, Percy gets landed with her and has no idea what to do! Will his friends help him? Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! Sequel is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy has a what?**

 **Chapter one: Going home to a tiny pink and purple plastic house**

The Heroes of Olympus had just saved the human race. But now that the two demigod camps were getting along, everything was running smoother and the reconstruction of Camp Half-Blood was going faster since the Romans were helping. But now, the Romans had to head back to California, to see if their Camp was still ok. Hazel, Frank and Reyna were going with them, as Frank was the new Praetor. Piper was still over joyed that her boyfriend was staying, and Jason was very happy with his decision. Leo had come back with Calypso and everything was going back to normal. Satyrs were coming every day with a new demigod, and the Hermes Cabin was no longer overcrowded. Everything was just as it was before Percy disappeared and Jason came.

Percy was very nervous. Today was the day that he was going to go and see his mother Sally and his step father Paul. It had been a while since he had seen his family maybe a little over a year, and he was very excited to see how they were doing, but nervous to see how much had changed. Annabeth, who was going with them, was positively beaming when they hopped on the subway to go to his apartment.

"Wait a minute!" Percy exclaims. "We are going the wrong way! We need to turn around Wise Girl! Oh GODS! Why didn't I notice? Has it really been that long since I was in my own ho-"

"CALM DOWN, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth replies still smiling widely. "Your parents moved. They needed a bigger space. So they moved into a small house within walking distance to the school!"

"Oh ok." Percy sat back down and put his arm around his girlfriend, picking up on her happy attitude. "But why did they need a bigger space? And why are you so happy? Are you hiding something from me? Annabeth, are you?"

Annabeth scoffs. "Why would I hide something from you? I swear your brain is full of kelp." (See what I did there?!) "Oh this is our stop."

Percy was thinking about running ahead to get there faster. He started to increase his speed when Annabeth grabbed his hand and said "What, are you thinking about running without me? You don't even know which house is theirs!" She started to run along with him past all of the really pretty houses. She stops in front of the Blofis' house. It was a gorgeous house. One story and a shade of sea green that matched Percy's eyes. It had a stone walkway with little seashells imbedded into it. It had a huge tree with a massive rope hammock out in front. What puzzled Percy the most was a small purple and pink plastic house in the front of it. Kind of like the kind he used to play with as a kid.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A small baby's cries echoed through Percy's ears. Then it hit him.

 **Hey Guys! I'm gonna need an opinion. Should Percy have a little brother or sister? What should his/her name be? If it's a girl I'm leaning towards Marina, tell me what you think!**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


	2. Chapter 2 Two Tired Parents

**Percy has a what?**

 **Chapter two: Two Tired Parents**

 **Previously on Percy has a What?:** He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A small baby's cries echoed through Percy's ears. Then it hit him.

Percy's face was alight with wonder. He had realized just moments ago that he probably had a little brother or sister. He looked over at Annabeth. She was still grinning like a maniac.

"So you were hiding something from me! This is probably the biggest secret of my life! Wait – no- scratch that! It was the great prophecy! I mean I get why you kept it a secret, I mean-"He was cut off by the door opening to reveal a tired looking Paul. Paul took one look at him, and immediately began to rub at his eyes furiously. After I vigorous rubbing he pinched himself several times, before finally realized that his step- son, that he hadn't seen in a long time was standing on his door step, hand in hand with Annabeth Chase the girl who had kept his wife's spirit up once her son had gone missing. He launched himself at the unsuspecting boy, yelling for Sally to get here right now. She yelled back "in a minute!"

Paul ushered them into the spacious living room, offering any drinks. They both declined, not wanting to stay very long. Sally appeared, beautiful but with deep circles under her eyes, which it up upon looking at her son and she too launched herself onto him showering his face with light kisses, all filled with so much love, that he burst in to tears being followed shortly, by both his mother and Step- father, and then they were in a happy group hug, all of them laughing but crying at the same time.

"Oh Percy?" Sally asked tentatively.

"Yeah Mom? Percy replied his smile an exact replica of how Annabeth's was moment before.

"We have someone we want you to meet!" She reluctantly disentangles herself from her family's group hug, and walks down a hallway towards a closed door painted pink, with blue dolphins all over it. She opens it as Percy walks down the hall to her. He glimpses a white crib with a small slightly moving bundle in it.

 **Aww! I prolonged their meeting again! Please let me know wat you think! I have already established that it is a girl, but I still need opinions on names! I still like Marina, but I am not so sure! Please review and tell me what you think her name should be! Whoever picks the name I use, gets a shout out!**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **-WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


	3. Chapter 3 Sapphire Maria Jackson-Blofis

**Shout out to McAwesome101 and OPJDgirl for coming up with the name Sapphire Maria Jackson-Blofis! Also shout out to VioletChase for giving me the idea that Percy and Annabeth should be Godparents! Thanks for all of your support! Keep Reviewing please! Thanks to all who have favorited or followed this story!**

 **Percy has a what?**

 **Chapter Three: Sapphire Maria Jackson-Blofis**

She was so tiny. She was swaddled in a light pink blanket that brought out her rosy cheeks. She had a small mop of messy dark brown hair on her head. Her eyes open slightly as Percy leaned over the side over her crib revealing light blue-green eyes. She smiled a toothless smile up at Percy who completely melted.

He looked over at his mother asking in a soft voice "Can I hold her?" Sally's eyes softened and reached over to pick her up. She gently placed the tiny baby in Percy's arms, guiding him over to a pink wicker rocking chair. The baby's eyes looked slightly confused, but then Percy smiled at her and the baby smiled back now completely at ease. "What's her name?" he asked asked in a gentle voice- almost baby talking.

"Sapphire Maria Jackson-Blofis." Paul replied, wrapping his arms around Sally's stomach in a loving gesture. "Wow," Percy replied "That's kinda a mouthful for a little baby, but it suits her just fine!" Annabeth walked over to her boyfriend, standing behind the chair looking down at Sapphire with glowing eyes. "She's beautiful, Sally!" Annabeth exclaims. "How old is she?"

"Almost a month old!" Sally answered. Percy looks up, alarmed. "Wait wouldn't that make you pregnant around the time I disappeared?" Sally looks distressed. Paul takes a look at her and replies for her. "She found out about a week after you disappeared. Annabeth and Chiron were the only ones who knew."

Annabeth stepped out from behind the chair and moved forward a bit. "That's why I didn't go on the quest with Jason, Piper and Leo. I would've because there was a possibility that we would find you, but I couldn't bring myself to leave Sally. So I told Piper about it so she could tell you if she did find you. But obviously she didn't. I would come once a week to help them prepare for the baby so they were all ready for the baby before Sally started showing. Then we had to leave on the quest. Sally asked me not to tell you, so it would be a coming home surprise! I almost told you when we were in-" She shuddered. "- Tartarus. But if you died, I didn't want you to feel guilty for eternity that you didn't meet your baby sister. "

Percy shivered at the thought of Tartarus. He looked down at his baby sister who had fallen back asleep and said "I'm glad you didn't tell me. This was a nice surprise!"

Sally clapped her hands and said "So, Who wants a cup of tea?"

Annabeth and Paul both nodded their heads, but Percy said "Go ahead, I wanna spend some time with my sister. Paul, Sally, and Annabeth all excited the room leaving Percy to smile at his adorable sleeping sister.

 ****** Ten Minutes Later******

"I wonder what's taking Percy so long." Annabeth said "It's been ten minutes, maybe we should check on them!"

They all stood up and padded quietly to Sapphire's room. The scene before them brought loving smiles to Paul and Sally, but brought a fit of silent giggles to Annabeth. Both were fast asleep. Percy's head thrown back and his mouth wide open with Sapphire snuggled closely to his chest. They were both drooling.

 **That's Chapter 3! Thanks to everyone! What do you think? Next chapter I'm going to have Sally ask the couple to be the go parents. Please review! Any suggestions? Constructive critic?**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **-WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


	4. Chapter 4 Godparents

**Percy has a what?**

 **Chapter Four: Godparents**

Sally walked up to her adorable sleeping children. Behind her she heard the click of a cell phone camera. She looked back a still laughing Annabeth. She pried Sapphire from Percy's protective grip and placed her carefully in her in her frilly white crib. Her blue-green eyes opened sleepily before closing once again. Annabeth went over to her boyfriend and shook him until his eyes opened groggily. She took him by the hand and led him out of the room like a little child. Sally and Paul followed. Once Percy was sitting down on the couch in the living room and looing more alert, Sally started talking.

"You know when we had sapphire, we couldn't think of anyone better to be god parents." Percy and Annabeth blushed. "So, will you be sapphire's godparents?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and grasped the other's hand. "We would love to!" Percy spoke for the both of them. "But – ummm- What does a godparent do?"

"Percy you Seaweed Brain! A godparent is a person who will take care of the child should something happen to the parents. But since that is very uncommon, most godparents just end up spoiling the child." She smiled reassuringly at Percy who had paled at the thought of something happening to his mother and Paul. He smiled and mouthed "Wise girl." She smirked back. "We'd better get going. Chiron said to not stay too long."

Percy hugged both of them and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before racing to his sister's room and coming out holding her. She was smiling up at him and laughing at his funny faces. He gave a kiss on the forehead before passing her off to a grinning Sally. He took Annabeth's hand and left with a huge smile on his face.

 **What do you guys think? Any suggestions for future chapters? Or should I stop here? Questions, comments, concerns? Constructive criticism?**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **-WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


	5. Chapter 5 The Reaction

**A couple people have asked for longer chapters. I'm gonna try and make this one a little bit longer, but no promises people! The reason I have been making short chapters is that some people like to read Fanfictions on their phone when they are in the car or heading towards an event. I know I certainly do! I really hate it when I have to stop in the middle of an extremely long chapter. So I have shorter paragraphs. I also have shorter Paragraphs so I can update more often. Thanks for your suggestions! Keep Reviewing!**

 **Percy has a what?**

 **Chapter Five: The Reaction**

Percy and Annabeth arrived back at camp. Seeing that Percy was overly happy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, and Nico came over. Only Piper had a clue what was going on. They gathered in a semi-circle around the newly- arrived couple and shot confused looks at each other and Percy's face.

"Okay, guys. I have big news!" Percy announced. "I have a little sister!" Everyone exploded! They were all talking excitedly until Leo stepped forward and screamed "SHUT IT! Wait, Percy has a WHAT?" Everyone screamed right back. "A SISTER!" Calypso stepped beside her boyfriend and said "Keep up, Repair boy!" She kissed him. Percy look mildly disgusted, then moved on. "Her name is Sapphire Maria and she is just the cutest thing!"

"Yeah. Check it out." She whipped out her phone and brought up the picture of Percy and Sapphire. Piper squealed. "Aww that is soo cute! They're both drooling!" Jason mumbled "Aphrodite side's out." The group continued to talk about random things, goofing off, and kissing their partner. After a couple of minutes, Will Solace comes bounding towards them with a huge smile on his face. He wraps an arm around Nico's shoulder and plants a kiss on his head. Everyone stares as Nico blushes and leans into him.

"I have big news everyone!" Will announces. "Frank and Hazel are coming for a visit!"

"Great we can tell them the news!" Percy exclaims.

"What news?" Will askes, clueless.

"Oh yeah," Nico answers. Percy has a little sister!"

"Wait, another daughter of Poseidon? How old is she? Wow another child of the Big Three. You have to tell Chi-" Nico cut him off. "No, Sunshine. Sally, Percy's Mother, had a child with Paul, Percy's Stepdad."

"Ohhhhhh that makes So much more sense!" Will smiled goofily at Nico. "It's time for your Archery lesson!"

"But Willlllll! I suck at Archery! I miss EVERY TIME!" Will leaned over and whispered something in Nico's ear. He turn bright red, turned around, and literally started running towards the Archery targets. Will waved at the shocked group. He spun around and started to follow his boyfriend to the targets.

Behind the Targets within the shadows, Hazel and Frank appeared startling Will so much he fell to the ground and causing Nico to run towards Hazel, hugging her and planting a kiss on her head. He nodded at Frank, who was pleased to be acknowledged by his girlfriend's brother at all. They ran up to the group and started hugging everyone. Frank and Hazel, who had missed Leo's reappearance with Calypso, were surprised at Leo still being alive. When Leo had introduced Calypso, Frank was so shocked at the idea that _Valdez_ had a girlfriend that he stared at them for two minutes straight, trying to figure out whether the relationship was genuine. Once he deemed it real, the group went back to joyous reunion. When they were told about Sapphire, they were so happy that Percy had a little sister, that both crushed him in hugs. Everyone was ecstatic when Percy announced that he and Annabeth were the Godparents. They all started saying how much they wanted to see her, when they were interrupted a yell by Nico, who had only just hit the Target. He looked over at Will expectantly. Will stooped down and kissed him on the lips, sheepishly glancing back at the group, whose jaws had dropped simultaneously. Percy waved them over and said

"Everyone wants to go and meet Sapphire, so how about we all go and see her tomorrow? We'll meet here tomorrow around one o'clock okay?" Everyone agreed, then the group parted. Everyone going their separate ways. Percy and Annabeth to the Big house to ask for permission for the trip, Nico and Will back to the Archery targets, Jason and Piper to the training arena, Leo and Calypso to the Workshop, and Frank and Hazel headed to the Cabins to get settled for the night.

 **Okay, so that was a little longer. You like the Solangelo I put in there? I think it's so cute! I need an opinion, should something bad happen to Sally and Paul, Leaving Percabeth to take care of Sapphire? Also and suggestions for future chapters? Questions, Comments, Concerns? Constructive Criticism? I also want to let you guys know, I will be posting a Harry Potter Fanfic soon! If you are a Potterhead, please give it a read! Keep Reviewing Peeps!**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **-WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


	6. Chapter 6 The Emergency

**Hey guys! For all of those Potterheads, I just posted a new Fanfiction called Where Am I? It's pretty much about Fred in Heaven, and he meets all of the other dead characters, and other stuff. *Warning Major Feels* Please review!**

 **Percy has a what?**

 **Chapter Six: The Emergency**

All of the Demigods accumulated around Thalia's tree around one o'clock. Percy Annabeth, Chiron (in his wheelchair) and Coach Hedge all appeared around 15 minutes later. Chiron spoke to the group.

"Now I am sure you are all capable of fending for yourselves, but a group of demigods this size, will attract a lot of monsters. So Gleeson and I will be going with you to see Percy's little sister. I have wanted to meet Sapphire since I found out Sally was pregnant, and Hedge knows the most about babies out of all the Satyrs and he is familiar with protecting all of you. Percy," He points ahead of them. "Lead the way please." Percy smiled apologetically at the rest of the demigods, then started walking to the subway station.

 **?** **ﾟﾗﾽ** **?** **ﾟﾗﾽ** **?** **ﾟﾗﾽ**

When the 10 demigods, wheel chaired centaur and old satyr got the Sally and Paul's house, they were in awe. Frank even whispered to Annabeth "Are you sure this isn't his dream house?" Annabeth nodded smiling slightly realizing that this house did look a bit like Percy lived here. Just when they were about to knock on the door, Paul came rushing out, carrying two large suitcases. He looked at them and said "Good, you're here. Sally and I need you to take care of Sapphire for about a month. My mom just got in a car crash, and with my dad gone, someone needs to look after her." He looks towards Percy. "Your mom insists on coming. So do you think you can take care of her? Sally's already packing the suitcase for Sapphire. Do you think she can stay with you?"

Chiron wheeled forward. That will not be a problem. We will all take care of her, and we have a nursery in the big house in case and –ah- mishaps happen. I'm sure Sapphire will be very happy there."

Paul looks at Percy then back at Chiron. "Okay, that's great! Thank you all for helping. He hugs Percy and Annabeth and Shakes Chiron's hand. He gives a quick nod to everyone else before Percy helps him carry the suitcases to the car. Sally appears in the doorway with Sapphire cradled in her arms. She hands her off to Annabeth, and plants a kiss on both girls' foreheads. She also gives a polite nod to everyone before hurrying off to the car. After giving a hug, kiss, baby suitcase, and diaper bag to Percy, she hops in the car and it speeds of. Percy looks shell-shocked, and everyone else looks mildly surprised. Only Chiron looks completely at ease… Percy appears at the door and digs in diaper bag emerging with keys seconds later. He looks a little green as he opens the door, and invites everyone inside. They go into the living room, where everyone immediately starts playing with the T.V., cooing over Sapphire, and arguing over who gets to hold her next. At once Annabeth is relieved of Sapphire by Nico, who oddly is a puddle of mush around babies. Will puts a hand on Nico's shoulder and looks down at Sapphire with sparkling eyes. She and Percy smile at the scene before them before going into the kitchen and warming up a bottle of milk for Sapphire and Grabbing bags of chips for their friends. By the time they get back to the living room, Frank and Jason are competing at extreme sports (archery) on the T.V. Frank keeps complaining because he can't get a bulls –eye every time, and Jason is grumpy because he can't control the winds. **(*Note: I imagine that Frank didn't have T.V. games while growing up, and Jason was at Camp Jupiter since a very young age, so I don't think either of them would be able to manage the games very well.)** Chiron and Hedge are talking in serious tones, and Nico was passing Sapphire off to Hazel, who finally catches the attention of her boyfriend, as he puts down the game, and joins her in ogling at the tiny baby. After everyone had held Sapphire, she had been changed twice by Annabeth, fed 1 bottle, and she was fast asleep. But it was almost dark when Chiron announced it was time to go. Everyone was happy, but started to argue about who got to carry Sapphire home. It was getting so loud and Sapphire was starting to look distressed, when Chiron said

"I will carry her back to camp. Once back at camp, Percy and Annabeth will take her to the nursery in the Big House and everyone else will go to their cabins. Got it?" Once he got an answer from everyone, he looked at Nico and Hazel. "Do you guys think you could shadow travel us back? I'm afraid if we stay any longer, the monsters will start to chase after us, as dusk is falling." Nico looked at will who nodded. Then he looked at Hazel who looked nervous. He shot an encouraging smile her way before ordering every one to get in a circle. He positioned himself across from Hazel, then locked eyes with her. Then darkness enveloped them.

 **O.K. I didn't want to kill of Sally and Paul, so I decided to have an emergency happen that would land Sapphire with Percy. Questions, Comments, Concerns? Constructive Criticism? Next Chapter, Percy will learn how to change a diaper! *Warning I will not post the next chapter until I reach 16 reviews! So keep reviewing!**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **-WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


	7. Chapter 7 Settling Down for the night

**Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days! It's been so busy with school starting soon! So I got to 16 Reviews! Thanks for all of your support! Enjoy Percy changing his sister's diaper! Apologies! I actually have no idea how to change a diaper, so I'm just winging it.**

 **Percy has a what?**

 **Chapter Seven: Settling down for the Night**

"So how do I do this again?" Percy asked Annabeth helplessly for the tenth time.

"Percy I've showed you already! Just try once more!" Annabeth gently guided his hands to the front part to stick it to the back. When they finally got the diaper on, Annabeth fed Sapphire her last bottle, as Percy got the crib in the nursery ready. "So why'd you think that Chiron has a nursery here, at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Gods, Percy you're so thick! Chiron even said he has it in case of accidents!" Annabeth laughed.

"So if a baby gets dropped at our doorstep- or something like that?" Percy looked ore clueless than ever.

"Percy he means if one of the campers gets pregnant! They have a nursery in case a camper gets pregnant!" Annabeth threw her hands up, exasperated.

Percy, finally getting it, looks shocked. "You mean- OH MY GODS." He covers Sapphire ears, and whispers something to Annabeth. She rolls her eyes and nods. Percy takes Sapphire and places her in the crib. She looks up with tired, wondering eyes, she smiles at Percy, then closes them for a quiet much needed sleep. Chiron walked in a few minutes later as Percy and Annabeth were tiding up. He addressed them. "Percy, there is a room next door that is ready for you to stay in. I had Grover bring your stuff up." Grover Emerges out of the door behind Percy.

"PERCY!" Grover bleats, launching himself at him. After talking Percy, he hugs Annabeth and walks over to the crib and peers down into it. "Well, Perce, it's obvious she's you sister, she's drooling! He says with a smile on his face. Well good seeing you, but I'm off, a couple other Satyrs and I and off to China, there's reports of demigods over there! See ya soon! Have fun with her!" He trots out.

Chiron turned to Annabeth. "You are welcome to stay with him, Annabeth, but no funny business. He smiles at the couple then walks out. Percy and Annabeth walk into the bedroom, and get ready for bed. They cuddle, and start to fall asleep. After an hour or two of peacefulness throughout the camp, the tranquility was sliced open, when a powerful wail of a baby sounded.

 **Uh-oh. Sapphire woke up the camp! Once again, apologies for not posting in a couple of days! Review if you have already started school, and I will give you a shout out! If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, PM me! Questions, Comments, Concerns? Constructive Criticism? Please review!**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **-WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


	8. Chapter 8 The Angry Gods

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAWEED BRAIN! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PERCABETH! Today I had registration, and seeing the school again….ugh I needed to vent. So shout out to "athena and artemis magic" for giving me this idea!** **Oh and Shout out to those who have followed/favorited this story!**

· **AFincorporated**

· **Anne29293**

· **Avengingdemigod**

· **DaughteroftheSeaGod1015**

· **Jeff 210**

· **McAwesome101**

· **Naoli**

· **OPJDgirl**

· **RoseBadwolf1000**

· **SourRazzles**

· **Wannabedemigod01**

· **WhiteEagle1985**

· **WickedBosh**

· **athena and artemis magic**

· **cam70300**

· **totallywhacko**

· **LOLbooks**

· **Loves to Read Anything**

· **demmondevil88**

· **keyking24**

· **tmntwolf-lover5**

 **Percy has a what?**

 **Chapter Eight: The Angry Gods**

After getting up multiple times that night to cater to Sapphire's every need, Percy and Annabeth were exhausted. So worn out, that they totally missed breakfast!

? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ

The Gods and Goddesses were about to do something they had never done before. They were going to visit their sons and daughters at Camp Half-Blood. After fighting alongside the demigods against the giants a few months ago, the Gods saw how well their children were doing, and learning from what they called the "Luke incident", they decided to spend time with their children. Zeus, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Athena, and Hades **(Note: Hazel and Frank are back at the Roman camp. Hades is going to visit Nico, and the other gods, including Ares, are visiting their other children)** were going to visit their children who were on the Argo II. They all disappeared and reappeared at the sides of their children. **(Sorry I know you want to keep on reading, but another Note: What the gods are doing is kinda like apparating. If you don't read Harry Potter than compare it to the first (horrible) Percy Jackson movie, when they stepped on the pearls…)** Athena and Poseidon appeared right on top of each other, staring at Percy and Annabeth, who were fast asleep, cuddling together in the room next to the nursery. They were very confused as to why that was when a baby started to scream.

? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ

Annabeth and Percy startled awake, and untangled themselves from each other. They scrabbled about and fell out of bed, landing at the feet of two angry red-faced gods.

Athena exploded first. "Annabeth Chase! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME! A BABY THAT YOUNG, YOU MUST HAVE BEEN PREGNANT WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING THE GIANTS! HOW COULD YOU! AT YOUR AGE YOU ARE BARLELY EIGHTEEN! YOUNG LADY YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" Annabeth and Percy looked groggily up at them, confused as to what they meant. Annabeth got it first, but before she could say anything, Poseidon had started.

"Perseus Jackson." He had the calm anger, not that loud mess anger that Athena had. "You got Annabeth Pregnant? On the Argo II? How could you be so irresponsible? I mean" Percy cut him off, finally awake enough to realize this was not a dream.

"Dad what do you mean Annabeth's pregnant? We haven't even done _that_ yet."

"Yeah." Annabeth joined in. "The baby in the next room is Percy's little sister." At those words, Athena glared accusingly, and Poseidon shook his head saying without words, "it's not mine" Percy took them into the nursery, picking up the now wailing baby and soothing her. "My mom married Paul Blofis. They had Sapphire Maria Jackson-Blofis a couple months ago. Yesterday, some of us went to go see Sapphire, and we caught my mom and Paul rushing out because Paul's mom was in a car crash. They left Sapphire in my care." Hearing her big brother talk, Sapphire had settled down again and was looking at the two, slightly glowing figures with wide eyes. She still had the drool trail on her chin, much like the one Percy had just wiped away. Annabeth walked up with a warm bottle of milk, and a wet cloth. She used the wet cloth to wipe up her face, then draped in over her shoulder. She took Sapphire from Percy and started to feed her. Once she was burped, Sapphire was cooed over by the Gods, who were now relived that their children weren't teen parents. Once Athena and Poseidon had had their fill of Sapphire's adorableness, Percy got her back, and they all walked outside for what was sure to be an awkward lunch.

? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ? ﾟﾌﾙ

Sapphire was swamped in people who wanted to hold her, feed her, yada, yada. Aphrodite was the one who cooed over her most, wanting to dress her in designer baby clothes and whatnot. Even Ares held her, remarking how much she looked like her mischievous older brother. Dionysus surprised everyone by holding her and saying "Cute sister Peter Johnson."

 **Haha! Once Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Percy Jackson, Seaweed Brain, Peter Johnson, Yada yada yada. Has anyone started school yet? Tell me in the reviews and I will give you a shout out! Any ideas for future chapters? PM me and you will also get a shout out! Questions, Comments, Concerns? Constructive Criticism? Please review!**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **-WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


	9. I'm Done :(

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to say, I think I'm gonna be done with this story. I don't have any more ideas. I might do a story when Sapphire is grown up and has nephews and nieces, but I'm done with this part! Thanks for all who supported me!**

 **-WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


End file.
